Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey
by monster-hime
Summary: Makimachi Misao and Jade Hanashi, Jade Hanashi and Makimachi Misao, they're the same but yet different? Do they share the same romance interest or is there more than it seems?
1. Default Chapter

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Misao! Get out of there now!"  
  
"JIYA!!!HELP!!"  
  
Misao screamed frantically as a weird energy force surrounded her. She felt as though she was sucked  
  
into a vacuum.Misao grew dizzy and fainted just as the swirling energy force carried her off.  
  
"MISAO!!!!!!!" Jiya shouted, but to no anvail. His pretty Misao was gone.  
  
====================================  
  
It all happens when a strange looking man came to the Aioya one day. He looked like a magician, dressed  
  
up in a black tuxedo with a cape, wearing a top hat. He had been very friendly, chatting up with Misao  
  
as the over-excited girl fired him with questions about his adventures. He had told her about a certain   
  
journey to the future, to "another world", and Misao being Misao, lapped at his words like a curious cat.  
  
It was then she requested the stranger to show her the "another world".  
  
Strangely, the stranger agreed and told Misao to meet him at the woods. Okina had followed out of concern   
  
for the girl's obvious curiosity. Okina then witnessed the most extra-ordinary scenes in his life.  
  
The stranger took out an amulet and started chanting while Misao looked on with awe. An energy force then   
  
surrounded Misao and she then, started panicking. But all was gone in a blur. Misao had disappeared  
  
into thin air. The stranger chanted his last words and seemed to vanish too.  
  
Shocked, Okina sat down against a tree.   
  
"MISAO!!!!!"  
  
His scream echoed through the entire woods.  
  
"Aoshi, i must tell Aoshi."  
  
===================================  
  
Akira Hanashi was trudging down his normal route back home when he spotted person, lying unconcious  
  
on the pavement. He stopped and took a good look at the person. It was a girl.  
  
"Wonder who she is? And what strange clothes she's wearing too.."  
  
Akira Hanashi had been a bachelor for 20 years and did not have any children. He felt some softness for the girl   
  
and decided to bring her home. Picking her up gently from the ground. He walked home quickly, so as to  
  
not arouse any suspicion.  
  
==================================  
  
Three days have passed and the girl slowly stirred from her sleep while Akira kept watch next to the bed.  
  
It was when she opened her eyes, revealing jade green eyes when he asked softly.  
  
" Are you allright?"  
  
The girl, though seemed a bit confused, nodded.  
  
" What is your name?" Akira asked.  
  
The girl then rushed to answer.  
  
"I'm -"  
  
The girl paused.  
  
"I'm - " She tried again.  
  
"I DON"T KNOW!I DON"T KNOW!?"  
  
Akira sensing the panic from the girl, assured her silently.  
  
" Calm down, you've been in an accident. I'm your godfather. Don't you remember?" Akira lied, so as to  
  
calm the hysterical girl down.  
  
"God-father?...really?.."  
  
"Yes, Of course. You have been staying here with me since you were a baby.."  
  
"Oh...i must have forgotten due to the accident. Maybe i'm suffering from amnesia or something."  
  
"Yes. That must be it."  
  
"So God-father, can you tell me what my name is?"  
  
Akira hesitated, then, remembering her jade green eyes, said  
  
" Of course, your name is Jade Hanashi."  
  
"Jade Hanashi.." The girl tried the name out.  
  
"Its a pretty name." The girl beamed.  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
===============================  
  
"AOSHI!!AOSHI!!!" Okina rushed to the temple, shouting Aoshi's name at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Okina. What is it?" Aoshi asked, expressionless as usual.  
  
"Misao!Misao's GONE!VANISH!INTO THIN AIR!I SAW THAT MAN CHANTING AND MISAO JUST WENT PROOF!!-"  
  
"OKINA!Calm down. Repeat what you said, SLOWLY." Aoshi "requested" in his serious tone.  
  
Okina then retold the story to Aoshi who by the end of the story, gasped in disbelief.  
  
"WHAT?So Misao might be in another world for all we KNOW?IS THAT POSSIBLE?"  
  
Shinomori Aoshi loses his calm and cool for the first time as he tried to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"Look, i have a friend who might know stuff about these. We'll visit him at sunset."  
  
"Yes AOshi, anything to get Misao back."  
  
=============================  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Jade Hanashi had walked into Akira Hanashi's life.  
  
It had been an enjoyable time and Jade had become an important family to Akira.  
  
"J--ADE...I was wondering, instead of helping me do my odd jobs, why not go to school?"  
  
"School..."  
  
"You know, to pursue your education?"  
  
"Education..Of course, yes." Jade replied enthusiastically. Jade's mind seemed to tell her that  
  
she enjoys studying when she was younger.  
  
"So Jade, i'll enroll you to Shoyo High all right?"  
  
"Sure Aki!" Jade grinned as she used her annoying nickname for her god-father.  
  
=========================== 


	2. Aoshi to the other world

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Bye Aki!" Jade waved goodbye to her god-father while she set off to her new school.  
  
Her enrollment had been successful.  
  
Aki had bought her a new school bag with some exercise books and a pencil case with stationery inside.  
  
Jade was delighted but seemed confused when Aki passed her her uniform.  
  
"Aki, why aren't there any shorts?These skirts are too long and hot!How do i jump and play in them?"  
  
"Now now Jade, You are a GIRL aren't you?And girls WEAR skirts. Besides, you must wear it since its  
  
your UNIFORM."  
  
"Fine." Jade pouted. Her green eyes flashing angrily at the piece of fabric hanging from her waist.  
  
=========================  
  
As Jade skipped into the school gates of Shoyo High. Her mind wondered off.  
  
Her mind seemed to fill with images, unclear images. All she saw was a rush of huge energy and an old man screaming for her.  
  
Shaking her head, she focused her eyes. " Stop dreaming Jade, You can't be late for your first day."  
  
Jade walked briskly down the hall, determined to find her classroom. Her footsteps were getting faster and without warning,  
  
she crashed into someone. Both dropped their books all over the floor.  
  
Jade looked up and saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"Wait, these blue eyes reminds me of ----.. who? i can't remmeber? Oh DAMN"  
  
The owner of the pair of blue eyes turned to Jade and asked.  
  
" Very sorry! I wasn't paying attention to the hallway.."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I'm Aaron Shintaru"  
  
"Jade Hanashi. I'm new."  
  
"I know. See you around then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jade picked up the rest of her books and scrambled off.  
  
==========================  
  
"So you're saying, Misao got transported to another world?" Aoshi's friend repeated.  
  
"Yes, and i need to know how to get her back." Aoshi stated.  
  
"Aa. I see. But Aoshi, this whole thing is kind of complicated."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you see, it takes a GREAT deal of magic to send a person from HERE to the FUTURE you know? And it's not  
  
easy to find a person in the FUTURE, much less get her BACK. And she might not even be Misao now.-"  
  
"What do you mean she might not be Misao now?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
"When a person travels to 'another world', that person would normally forget everything about her previous   
  
world which is like the person's past. That person, when arrived at the other world will be confused and lost  
  
and in the worse scenerio might be dead."  
  
" So you're saying, even if we've found her, she might not recognize us, much less come back with us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see.Is there a way for me to get there?"  
  
"Aoshi, you don't mean-"  
  
"Yes, i do. Send me to the future, the other world, whatsoever."  
  
"But Aoshi, you must understand-"  
  
"Look, just do it all right? I need to find her, i must find her. Everyone needs her here. Okina needs her,  
  
the Aioya needs her, the oniwanbanshu needs her, I need her." Aoshi revealed, his tone softening.  
  
"If that's the way you want it, all right. But remember Aoshi, she might not even know you or about the   
  
oniwanbanshu or even Okina, this might be very difficult."  
  
"I can handel it. Can you find out her location?"  
  
"Yes, i can try. I'll let you know by tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
================================  
  
School had became such an enjoyable activity that Jade looks forward to go to school everyday.  
  
She had made lots of fantastic friends not to mention one of her closest friend, being Aaron Shintaru.  
  
Jade was also active in many sports, like being the star player in both basketball and volleyball, two sports  
  
in which she mastered in 2 weeks. She did not know about these sports when she first came but when it came  
  
to the try-outs, her agility and speed made her one of the best players.  
  
Her lessons were great and she even had a crush on a certain boy in her class.  
  
Back home, AKi and her were bonding like no family ever bonded before, they were as close as though they were  
  
related by blood.  
  
To Jade, everything, EVERYTHING was perfect.  
  
=============================  
  
"Aoshi, everything's ready, meet me at the woods."  
  
"Aa.Wait, before i go, what if i reach there and i lose my memory?"  
  
"No, you won't, i'll perform a different spell from which the one Misao was performed on. You'll keep your memory and  
  
your 'past'."  
  
"Good. Thanks."  
  
"Good Luck.!" Aoshi's friend shouted before the same energy force, only now its blue in colour, swirled around Aoshi and within  
  
seconds, he was gone.  
  
===========================  
  
THUMP! Aoshi landed heavily onto sand. He was on a beach with people with strange clothes. Then,he saw a huge group of girls  
  
wearing just "torn" pieces of cloth covering only 1/4 of their bodies walking towards him.  
  
"God, what did i get myself into? Luckily Boshin(his friend) told me all about this 'future world' and even lend me  
  
these strange clothes. And i can't even hide my kodachi!"  
  
The women sauntered towards Aoshi, throwing flirtatious glances at him.  
  
"Do any of you have a map?" Aoshi asked in his cold voice.  
  
The women, not being intimidated at all, batted their eyelashes and replied:  
  
"OF course, I'm Vicki, She's Tammy and She's ---"   
  
"Aa, Can i have it?" Aoshi rudely cutting them off.  
  
"Fine, take it." The women finally lost patience and flung a map at him.  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
I AM SO OUT OF HERE  
  
=======================  
  
Will Aoshi find Misao/Jade?  
  
Will Jade recognize him?  
  
What will happen?  
  
*DROP in a review and i'll continue to write!!!* 


	3. Aoshi A TEACHER?

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
RVD : Aoshi and Misao are somewhat like in the future Japan where things are more.. advanced..hehe..YEAH!  
  
Kitten Kisses : Glad that you think it's cute!...Aoshi and Misao..Kawaii!!  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aoshi had spent about three weeks just to track down the city Misao was in. Along the way, he had helped  
  
some policeman solve a few dangerous cases and was now recognized as a top spy at Senchi City.   
  
The ex-okashira, was well adjusted in the future and no longer carries his kodachis around.  
  
Instead, he was given a hand pistol and a few high tech devices. His kodachi on the other hand, were  
  
situated at a given apartment by the government.  
  
So far, Aoshi's life in the future seemed pretty enjoyable and top women spies from the government  
  
often visit him at his apartment though he would turn them away in his cold attitude.  
  
His mind is only focused in one thing. Find Misao.  
  
Using the spy network and the information Boshin gave him, he found out that Misao was in this school called   
  
Shoyo High. The man looking after her is an old retiree called Akira Hanashi. By just posting Misao's picture  
  
on the net, in 30 seconds, all information were collected. Aoshi then realised that Misao is now called  
  
Jade Hanashi, studying at Shoyo high, active in Basketball and Volleyball respectively and in the report,   
  
the only relative of hers was Akira Hanashi.  
  
Gathering the papers containing the information together, Aoshi decided on a plan. But first he must get  
  
a job at Shoyo High.  
  
================================  
  
"JADE!Hurry up! We'll be late for the movie!" Aaron shouted across the halls.  
  
About 20 heads turned and stared at Jade who was grinning sheepishly at Aaron.  
  
"SORRY!!I'm coming!"  
  
Aaron was one of the most popular boys at Shoyo High who also happens to be Jade's best friend.  
  
It was no wonder that many of the girl population thought that Jade and Aaron were a couple.  
  
"Wow, Jade and Aaron look so compatible together.."  
  
"Yeah. They really are a perfect pair." Another girl chimed in.  
  
At the other end of the corridor, Jade and Aaron chuckled and set off, arms on each other shoulders as  
  
they skipped towards the movie theatre just opposite the school.  
  
=============================  
  
"Aki, i'm home!"  
  
"Jade, you're early today. Aaron sent u home?"  
  
"Yup!Gosh, i'm starved. Anything to -- "  
  
"EAT? I've ordered pizza today! And i also bought you a presant."  
  
"Present? What for?"  
  
"Just to reward you for being the best player in basketball and volleyball."  
  
Jade blushed slightly and muttered a thanks.  
  
"Here is it." Aki said, handing Jade a blue wooden box.  
  
"DARTS?" Jade exclaimed. "Why did you give me darts for?"  
  
"Don't know. Just found it at a fair and find it quite special."  
  
"Oh..thanks Aki."  
  
Jade took the box into her arms, admiring the beautiful darts in the box.  
  
It was as though she used them before. The feeling it gave her was so similar.  
  
Still, she shrugged the feeling off.  
  
"Aki, let's start dinner!"  
  
===============================  
  
Aoshi's plan was complete.  
  
He would go undercover as a teacher at Shoyo High. Part of his mission was to keep an eye on the  
  
school authorities and part of his mission was to find Misao and get her to "know" him again.  
  
Walking confidently to the reception desk at Shoyo High. He flashed his blue eyes at the woman   
  
at the counter and spoke.  
  
"Excuse me, i'm the new teacher here."  
  
"Oh...OH!..Hi..i'm Yumi Seiji. You are?"  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
"OH!OH!OH! Urm, the principal is waiting to see you."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Yumi stared at the new teacher with shining love struck eyes.  
  
"Wait til i tell the other teachers what a cutie the new teacher is!"  
  
=============================  
  
Author's notes  
  
Will Aoshi meet Jade Hanashi?  
  
Will all the female teachers go love crazy at Aoshi?  
  
This chapter is a bit shorter than the first 2 but i promise i'll make it up  
  
in the next few chapters!  
  
Drop in a review pls! 


	4. Dislike at first sight

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
cosmiccastway : Here is the update!!hope you like it!  
  
aoshi-loves-misao : I love Aoshi and Misao pairing too!!  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Mr Aoshi, Welcome to Shoyo High." The principal of the school said.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"So, what are your specilities?"  
  
"In what?"  
  
"...Maths?Science?The subjects you are suppose to teach.." The principal asked suspiciously.  
  
"I teach Physical Education. And here's a letter from the government." Aoshi said in a dull voice.  
  
Principal Fujima took the letter and started to read:  
  
Principal Fujima of the Shoyo High,  
  
This is an official letter from the government of Japan.  
  
Mr Shinomori Aoshi is to be assigned as a teacher at your school to help with a highly classified  
  
job for the government. Please give him your full support and permission to carry out his duties  
  
any way he wants and let him have full access to the students, teachers and the entire school network  
  
at Shoyo High. All these must be kept a secret. Only specific teachers should know about this.  
  
I repeat. These are PRIVATE and CONFIDENTIAL. Any reveal of secret will cost you of your position as  
  
principal and you'll face the government's enquires.  
  
Yours sincerly.  
  
Mr Anji Fuko  
  
Head minister   
  
Wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, Mr Fujima spoke again.  
  
"Mr Aoshi, i understand EVERYTHING now. So which class do you want to teach?"  
  
"Can i have a scan through in your files where you keep all the student's profiles?"  
  
"Sure SURE."  
  
Aoshi scrolled down the long list of names in expert oniwanbanshu time.  
  
His blue eyes kept scrolling until he found it.  
  
Jade Hanashi : Year 1 Class 3  
  
"I'll take Year 1 Class 3."  
  
"But Mr Aoshi, don't you want to take the senior class?"  
  
"No need. Year 1 is fine."  
  
With that, Aoshi left Mr Fujima staring awe at the letter, still clutched tightly in his hands.  
  
"Misao.. I'm coming."  
  
=====================================  
  
Aoshi looked at his given timetable. Misao's physical education class is suppose to take place 2 hours  
  
later. Aoshi then decided to take a small walk around the school compound, to take a break from those  
  
OVER-FRIENDLY teachers in the staff room.  
  
====================================  
  
"Jade, want to go downstairs to buy some snacks?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Knew you would ask that sooner or later, all right!" Jade teased jokingly.  
  
The two girls then trotted down to the canteen.  
  
Jade was just paying for her snacks when Yuki screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?Are you all right?" Jade looked at Yuki anxiously.  
  
"J-ADE!..LOOK AT THAT SUPER HUNK!"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and turned her head towards that "super hunk".  
  
"Yuki, you shouldn't scream so loudly you know..you nearly - "  
  
"J-ADE...OH MY GOD, He's looking over here!KAWAII!!"  
  
Jade took a look at the "super hunk" and saw a flash of blue eyes.  
  
Something is familiar about them. They were just like Aaron's but yet, so different.  
  
That guy was tall and have this mysterious aura around him. And yet for some reason,  
  
Jade felt some sort of connection and a little dislike.(now where did that came from?)  
  
The guy was staring at her now and her "little dislike" soon grew into irritation.  
  
"Yuki, let's go. That guy's a pervert!"  
  
"How could you say that!Hey, let's introduce ourselves to him, he might be a new student, we shoud -"  
  
"If you want to know him, go ahead. I'm going back to class!"  
  
Jade stormed off angrily, shocked at her outbust when Yuki kept talking about that guy.  
  
Yuki then caught out with Jade, muttering some "sorrys" and with one last look, took off, back to   
  
their classroom.  
  
=====================================  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
It's HER. I can't be wrong. It's really her. Misao. I've found her.  
  
But she really could not recognize me.Damn. I bet she thought that i was crazy or something.  
  
Aoshi shrugged his shoulders, What is he thinking! He was never like this last time.  
  
===================================  
  
Jade/Misao's POV when walking back to class  
  
Wonder who's that guy. Must be some lunatic. But, he IS kind of handsome and his eyes are nice  
  
and mysterious.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Jade said out loud. Baka! Stop thinking about that guy! You don't like him right?  
  
"Jade, is anything wrong?" Yumi said in a soft voice.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
==================================  
  
The bell rang, signalling the next period.Physical Education.  
  
"Come on Jade, Let's go to the gym. I heard from other students that we are having a new physical education   
  
teacher!"  
  
"Really, that's great! I'll have anyone then that DULL AND OLD AND BORING Mr Shishio." Jade said out excitedly.  
  
The whole class stumbled into the gym with Mr Fujima standing next to the new teacher. Mr Fujima appeared to be grinning  
  
and seemed very happy.  
  
"Good morning Mr Fujima."  
  
"Good morning Students, this is Mr Shinomori Aoshi. Your new Physical Education teacher."  
  
=================================  
  
Once Yumi and Jade got a closer look at the new teacher, Yumi whispered to Jade.  
  
"It's HIM!It's that SUPER HUNK!OH MY GOD.HE"S OUR TEACHER!!!"  
  
"Be quiet Yumi." Jade replied annoyed.  
  
She was shocked enough to see that "the guy" turned out to be her teacher.  
  
"Can't believe it. When i said ANYONE but Mr Shishio, i didn't mean HIM!" Jade thought angrily.  
  
=================================  
  
"Now Students, he will be your teacher from now on and i expect all of you to treat him with respect.  
  
Is that understood?"  
  
"YES,sir"  
  
"Good. And Mr Aoshi, i'll leave you then."  
  
"Aa."  
  
==================================  
  
Author's note  
  
How was the chapter?  
  
Once again, it's quite short. Very sorry i run out of time!  
  
Drop in a review and tell me what you THINK!!THANKS A MILLION!  
  
The next chapter will be about attendence taking and the lesson.  
  
There WILL be interaction between Aoshi and Jade..hehe  
  
Keep On reading! 


	5. interaction

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
aoshi-loves-misao : Thanks a million for supporting my fic! And you are right. It IS a aoshi/misao/aaron triangle!  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Aoshi walked calmly to the front of the class. His ice blue eyes sweeping through the students.  
  
Taking out the attendence record, he called out.  
  
"Tama Hiko"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Nuri Sakura"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Yuki Hongo"  
  
"HERE!!!" (Jade rolled her eyes at this)  
  
"Aaron Shintaru"  
  
"Here MR Aoshi, seems like you are a strong silent type.."  
  
Aoshi stared at Aaron with outmost dislike while the rest of the class giggled.  
  
"MR Shintaru, i would not tolerate ANY rudeness in this class. You may want to excuse yourself now."  
  
Aaron, shooting back a look of disgust, stormed off.  
  
Having witnessed the exchange, the other students all took a step back, fearing the new teacher. Only  
  
Jade stood firmly, her jade green eyes flashing with anger.  
  
She then walked straight up to Aoshi and said   
  
"Sensei, teachers here don't usually kick their students out of class. Don't you know that?" She asked  
  
innocently.  
  
Aoshi blinked.  
  
It's her. And she's angry at me.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he replied coldly,  
  
"Miss Hanashi, that is no way to treat a teacher, you have shown no respect for me at all."  
  
"You got that right.." muttered Jade under her breath, unfortunately, oniwanbanshu-trained Aoshi   
  
heard the full sentence.  
  
"Miss Hanashi, you shall stay for detention after school."  
  
"WHAT?THERE IS DETENTION FOR PHYSICAL EDUCATION?" Jade practically screamed.  
  
"Yes." Aoshi spoke in a dull tone. "And please, lower your voice, i am getting a headache."  
  
Attendence proceeded as normal after that, with Jade sulking and complaining to Yuki.  
  
"Ok Class, today we shall start with the basics of martial arts, a style called kempo."  
  
THe class stared in disbelief. No teacher ever taught them martial arts before. The class then paid  
  
double attention with the exception of Jade. Half the lesson had passed when Aoshi asked for a student  
  
for a demostration with him.   
  
Everyone raised their hands as high as possible.(Yuki raised the highest)  
  
Only Jade sat there, looking as bored and sulky as ever.  
  
"All right, let's have Miss Hanashi up here."  
  
THe whole class start clapping and Jade walked up to the "stage" in surprise.  
  
Darn.i did not hear a single thing he said.Jade thought silently.  
  
=========================================  
  
"Ouch" Cried out Jade as she was slammed onto the padded ground for the ninth time.  
  
Aoshi had practically kicked her butt.  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
GOD. I can't believe that she even LOST her SKILLS..her BASIC SKILLS..That attack i pulled on her  
  
was toally blockable...  
  
=========================================  
  
"Miss Hanashi, i shall recommand that you attend some extra lessons from me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Lower your VOICE, Miss Hanashi."  
  
"OkOK, whatever."  
  
THe bell then rang for dismissal.  
  
========================================  
  
"Yuki!CAN YOU BELIVE HIM!HE'S SUCH A MEAN PERSON.HE PICKS ON ME.ONLY ME.ME.ME.ME!!!!!!....YUKI!!!!!  
  
ARE YOU LISTENING?"  
  
Jade stared at her friend with a groan, Yuki was writing Aoshi's name all over her notebook.  
  
"Huh?Huh?Yes Jade?Who was mean?"  
  
"MR AOSHI..-"  
  
"WHAT?You can't be serious...He's the best teacher that i've ever met.." ANd she drifted off again.  
  
Sighing Jade left the classroom. "Guess i'll go find Aaron."  
  
=====================================  
  
Aoshi's POV as he walk back to the staff room.  
  
She lost her memory and her skills and her MANNERS.  
  
How can i convince her that she belongs in the past?The Meiji Era?  
  
SHe seemed to hate me now, ME. She actually HATES ME.  
  
===================================  
  
"Aaron!!!" Jade shouted across the basketball court.  
  
She then ran over and met with a gloomy looking Aaron.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, a glint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Jade asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me already!"  
  
"You know that new teacher? That Mr Aoshi? He seemed as though he knew you....-"  
  
"You can't be serious?!?" Jade cut in.  
  
"Jade, just listen all right? I think he knows something about you. Remember last time?  
  
You keep telling me that your godfather doesn't seem to be telling you the truth about your  
  
memory loss.. so...maybe that Mr Aoshi knows.. He kept looking at you, you know?"  
  
Jade stared at Aaron, shocked and surprised.  
  
"Aaron...what's wrong?"  
  
"Jade, i .. i .. i don't want to lose you... i mean, you were always unsure what really happened  
  
before you lose your memory...what if that Mr Aoshi brings you away? What if-"  
  
"Aaron.. Look, i won't leave you. Period."  
  
The friends then shared a quick hug and hurried to their next class, unaware how Aaron's words  
  
will turn out to be as true as can be.  
  
==========================================  
  
:Detention:  
  
Jade slipped into the gym for her detention quietly. Hoping not to find Aoshi there.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Hanashi."  
  
"Oh..er .. same to you Mr Aoshi."  
  
"Ok. Let's start with the basics again."  
  
"Wait.I have to empty my pockets first."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jade then took out her babyblue wallet, her deep blue handphone, a couple of small keychains,   
  
a friendship band that Aaron gave her and at last, a blue paper crane given to her by Aaron.  
  
Aoshi scanned the items and stopped when he saw the blue paper crane.  
  
He then asked softly.  
  
"Miss Hanashi, who made you this crane?"  
  
"Oh, Aaron did. I carried it with me everywhere i go. Look, it's quite bent and crumpled now..  
  
Oh well, i'll just ask Aaron to make me one again."  
  
"Oh. All right, let's get on with detention."  
  
========================================== 


	6. Revelations

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
*this chapter is out to all my reviewers!*  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Meanwhile, while Jade was busy in detention, Aaron was dragging his feet on the ground as   
  
he walked about the whole school for the fifth time. Many people caught sight of him and went   
  
up to him, asking him what was wrong. He had blown almost everyone off except for his other best  
  
friend, Karl.   
  
"Hey man, what's with the depressed look?" Karl asked in a playful yet concerned voice.  
  
"Oh..Hey Karl.. I don't know. I'm kinda worried for Jade.-"  
  
"Huh?Jade? How come? Is it because of the new teacher? That Mr Oshi or something?" Karl asked.  
  
"Its Mr Aoshi Karl. Anway, i get this feeling that he knew Jade. The way he looked at her...-"  
  
"Woah. Aaron, that's impossible. Jade hates him, i heard Yuki telling her friends that."  
  
Aaron still looked unstatisfied with Karl's answer. Turning around, he couldn't help but  
  
stare at the gym window, where Jade was having detention.  
  
"Aw Man. I got it!" Karl exclaimed. "You're in love with Jade."  
  
====================================  
  
In the gym...  
  
"Hanashi, focus! You have to focus!"  
  
"Yes Sensei!"  
  
*A few more minutes passed*  
  
"Miss Hanashi, that move was totally blockable. Try again."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"CONCENTRATE!"  
  
"...."  
  
"........"  
  
=====================================  
  
In a flash, Jade was flying halfway across the gym as she was not quick enough to evade Aoshi's kick.  
  
She landed hard on her spread of items on the ground. Panicking, she stood up. Everything was intact  
  
except for the paper crane. It was completly flattened.  
  
Jade then clutched it tightly, trying to control her tears.  
  
flashback  
  
"Jade, take this. It's my lucky crane. It'll keep you safe and it'll help you remember me forever!"  
  
"Aaron.. this is too precious to you i can't-"  
  
"Yes you can. Take it or i'll be angry.."  
  
"Thanks Aaron.. You are the bestest friend a person can get!"  
  
end flashback  
  
"Miss Hanashi?" Aoshi asked. He knew that the paper crane was something special to her as she was  
  
holding it in the way she held it when HE gave her a paper crane.  
  
Jade was still staring at the flattened crane when Aoshi said  
  
"Miss Hanashi, i can make one for you."  
  
Jade looked up and saw Aoshi looking at her with.. was that concern?   
  
A strange feeling then build up deep within her, as though Aoshi would make everything right for her.  
  
Before she could think somemore, she felt a flash of hurt and her head throbbed painfully.  
  
"Jade, are you all right?" Aoshi asked when he saw her clutch her head.  
  
"Oh.It's nothing sensei. Can you really make a crane?"  
  
"Yes. I can teach you if you want to."  
  
"Of course! I mean if we are done with detention.."  
  
"I think all that training is enough for today."  
  
Aoshi then reached into his right pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
It was also blue.  
  
flashback  
  
"Misao, what colour do you want the crane to be?" Aoshi asked 5 year old Misao.  
  
"I want the blue one. It's the same colour as Aoshi-sama's eyes." Misao replied in a childish yet  
  
playful tone.  
  
Aoshi smiled.  
  
end flashback  
  
"Ok, then you fold it back like this..." Aoshi instructed as Jade struggled with the piece of paper.  
  
"Uh-huh" Jade answered, deep in concentration.  
  
"All done."   
  
Jade then looked at her finished paper crane with a gleeful smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks sensei, Aaron's not going to belive that i actually folded a crane all by myself!"  
  
With that, she skipped away happily leaving Aoshi in the gym.  
  
=Aoshi's POV=  
  
She has fallen for that Aaron guy. I can feel it.  
  
=======================================  
  
Aaron and Karl were still talking when Aaron saw Jade running towards him.  
  
"Karl, catch you later all right? She's here."  
  
"Go for it!" Karl shouted.  
  
=======================================  
  
flashback: the conversation Karl and Aaron were having  
  
"You're in love with Jade."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"..."  
  
"Just admit it,why not? The whole school thinks that you both are the best couple ever..."  
  
"But Karl, i can't do that to Jade."  
  
"Do WHAT to Jade?"  
  
"Add confusion to her...She've been having headaches and i don't want to give her another one.  
  
Especially one with me in it. She's my best friend Karl."  
  
"look, YOU.LOVE.HER. and i bet she loves you too. Just tell her. Belive me.."  
  
"We'll see..."  
  
end flashback  
  
Aaron broke into a huge smile when Jade enveloped him with a hug.  
  
"Hey.. what got you so happy?" Aaron teased.  
  
Jade then took out the crane she made from her bag and thrust it into Aaron's hands.  
  
"I made it.Myself." Jade said, beaming.  
  
"Really? Without ANY help?" Aaron asked suspiciously, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes. It's for you. Keep it. Forever."  
  
"You know i will."  
  
Jade smiled and hugged Aaron again.  
  
"So how was detention?" Aaron asked casually.  
  
"It was quite...fun."  
  
"Fun?That Mr Aoshi was fun?" Aaron's expression was incredulous.  
  
"He..erm. I don't know. Maybe he's not as bad as i thought."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, i have to go. Aki will be worried if i got home too late." Jade said as she turned to go.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Aaron offered.  
  
"Nope! We've just learnt kempo right?" Jade replied mischievously.  
  
"Right. I'm SURE you could fight off ANY thugs.."  
  
"You bet. Bye!"   
  
Aaron and Jade then parted ways.  
  
======================================= 


	7. Randy

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
chris : nope, Aaron's not Aoshi's past self. I've made Aaron's character something like Aoshi so that  
  
Aoshi will get the feeling as though he was being replaced.:D  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jade whistled happily as she walked home. She was busy with her own thoughts.  
  
Especially why Mr Aoshi was so nice to her...  
  
Meanwhile, Aoshi was getting ready to leave the school when he spotted Jade walking alone.  
  
It was quite late and Aoshi, wanting to ensure the safety of Jade/Misao, followed her quietly.  
  
Jade was singing softly now, swinging her bag back and forth.  
  
"As we go on, we remember, all the times we, had together..." That was hers and Aaron's favourite  
  
song. It was like their special tune.  
  
Unaware of her surroundings, Jade did not notice Aoshi nor the smirks some of the people by the   
  
pavement were giving her.  
  
To get home, Jade always had to cross the lone-side of the town where muggers and law-breakers roamed.  
  
As she always left early, she avoided trouble.   
  
=====================================  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
What is she thinking? Walking down this kind of street, alone, at night.   
  
Does she know how much trouble she will be in?  
  
I better watch out for her, i don't want her hurt...  
  
She's fast, i better catch up with her...  
  
=====================================  
  
Still walking at a normally pace, Jade came to a corner when she stopped.  
  
Looking up, she said.  
  
"Come out, i know you're here. Quit following me."  
  
"Ah..Jade, i always knew you were clever. So did you give any thought of what i've asked you  
  
that day?" A shadow stepped out from the corner, asked.  
  
"In your dreams, Randy.And stop following me!" Jade replied angrily.  
  
"Oh..You're getting all angry now. Come on, give in to me, be my girlfriend, i'll give you anything  
  
in this world. I can also-"  
  
Before Randy could utter a word more, Jade slapped him full across his face.  
  
"Go to hell!" She raged.  
  
Recovering, Randy stood up, a mad glint in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Precious. Not until i have you..."  
  
He then reached out and grabbed Jade and pushed her to the ground. Jade tried to push him off but to no anvail.  
  
========================================  
  
Aoshi felt stupid.  
  
He can't believe that he've lost Jade.  
  
Jade apparently had been too fast or he might have been too unfocused to trail her properly.  
  
"... guess i'll just try to find her and make sure she gets home.." Aoshi thought.  
  
=======================================  
  
Jade was using all her strenght to try to push off Randy.  
  
She struggled and struggled but Randy was just too strong.  
  
It was then, Jade felt fear.  
  
Fear of what is going to happen to her.  
  
"Help!Let me go!" She cried.  
  
Randy punched her and spat,  
  
"Shut UP! Or i'll make sure that you'll NEVER leave this corner!"  
  
Jade was about to retort when Randy force his lips on hers forcefully.  
  
Jade tried to kick him but was punched again. She was losing her concious due to the force of   
  
the punches.  
  
"God, someone, anyone, help me... Aaron..." Thought Jade as she gave in to the darkness.  
  
===================================  
  
Aoshi's sharp ears picked up a weird sound.  
  
It sounded like screams and then a sound of something crashing.  
  
He then picked up his speed and raced toward a dark corner where the sound came from.  
  
What he saw made his blood boil.  
  
A guy was ripping Jade/Misao's shirt off and kissing her at the same time.  
  
Jade/Misao appeared to be unconcious.  
  
=================================  
  
Randy seemed to realise that he was being watched as he hurriedly pulled away from Jade.  
  
He then saw a man looking at him with such calmness that it was scary.  
  
Randy stood up, wanting to run away but was knocked out once Aoshi's fist came in contact with his   
  
face. Dumping Randy into one of the big garbage bin in the corner, he ran over to Jade.  
  
His heart gave a tug when he saw her, all bruised and torn there.  
  
Shrugging off his coat, he wrapped it around her.  
  
Carrying Jade up, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
A few minutes passed when Jade's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Aoshi saw her open her eyes and said quietly,  
  
"Sleep My Misao.."  
  
Jade hardly register that her teacher was carrying her and calling her Misao.  
  
All she knew was that she was safe from Randy and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
===============================  
  
At Aoshi's apartment.  
  
Aoshi lay Jade gently onto his bed, tucked her in and left the room.  
  
He had to know who was that Randy to her.  
  
==============================  
  
Jade was dreaming, she was wondering in the forest, searching for a man.  
  
She then met a man with red hair (guess who), who travelled with her.  
  
A flash of white  
  
She saw another scene, a young man eating a fish bone, a young and pretty woman fighting  
  
with a wooden sword.  
  
A flash of white  
  
A restaurant came to view.  
  
Jade's head started to hurt.  
  
Another flash.  
  
She remembered Randy pushing her to the ground, remembered her own cries..  
  
==================================  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!" SHe screamed and bolted right up from Aoshi's bed.  
  
Aoshi came rushing in immediately.  
  
Jade jumped into his arms, sobbing.  
  
Aoshi comforted her and then asked gently,  
  
"Jade, i need you to tell me more about this Randy all right?"  
  
"Sensei? Where am i?" Jade asked, confused.  
  
"Oh. You're in my house." Aoshi then continued to explain what happened.  
  
His tone grew serious when he asked her again, to tell him about Randy.  
  
Jade tried to change the topic, "Sensei! What about AKi? I have to go home."  
  
"I've already phoned him. Tell me about Randy." Aoshi said in such a way that Jade had this feeling  
  
that he'll not stop until he gets his answer.  
  
"Erm, he's a friend of mine.." Jade started.  
  
"Friend?" Aoshi asked, surprised.  
  
"Erm, he was.. until.."   
  
"Until?"  
  
"Until i met Aaron."  
  
================================  
  
Author's notes  
  
Quite confusing right? Another new character  
  
Who is Randy?  
  
Who is he to Aaron and Jade?  
  
Is Jade's memories of Misao coming back?  
  
Drop in a review and i'll be very very happy to write on! 


	8. Memories and closeness

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Aoshi was staring into Jade's eyes as she told him about Randy.  
  
"Erm, he was my old neighbour. Aki introduced him to me, and we became very good friends...  
  
But when i start school, i met Aaron and Randy and I sort of drifted away. Randy hates Aaron  
  
because of that. I always thought it is because he thinks that we are no longer best friends,   
  
little did i know that Randy is in love with me..."  
  
Aoshi's raised his eyebrows a little but continued to probe her.  
  
"So Jade, since this Randy guy is in love with you, why did he want to hurt you?"  
  
"Well... i rejected him, rather harshly and he has been stalking me ever since. Normally he would  
  
just corner me and ask me to be his girlfriend.. i don't know what happened to him today.."  
  
"I see.-"  
  
Jade suddenly cut in before Aoshi could continue what he was saying.  
  
"Sensei.. I just want to say thank you, for helping me."  
  
"It was nothing, rest well. You can stay here for the night, i've already asked your god-father  
  
for permission."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
================================  
  
Aoshi sat silently in his living room, listening to Jade's evenly breathing from his bedroom.   
  
He felt a pang of sadness yet happiness. He was sad that Jade might be in love with Aaron but yet,   
  
he was happy that Jade doesn't seem to hate him anymore.  
  
"Thanks" She had said.  
  
Aoshi cheered silently at his small victory but stopped when he heard a faint sound coming from   
  
the bedroom.  
  
RUshing in as quick as lightning, he realised that Jade was talking in her sleep.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, come catch me!"  
  
"Aoshi-sama, you wont' ever leave me right?"  
  
"Hannya kun, where is Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Jade was tossing and turning and sleep-talking at the same time.  
  
Aoshi watched on, amazed.  
  
"Jiya, no matter what you have to say, i'm going to find Aoshi-sama!"  
  
"Jiya, look at that strange man talking about another world.."  
  
Jade's voice was getting louder now.  
  
"Who are you? Where am i?WHO AM I?WHO AM I?"  
  
Jade was shouting so loudly now that Aoshi rushed over and hugged her tightly. Jade's breathing  
  
was uneven and she was still shouting.  
  
After several minutes, Jade still could not calm down and Aoshi suddenly thought of a way to calm her.  
  
It was something that he would always use to calm Misao when she was young.  
  
Cradling Jade gently, he placed her on his lap and rocked her.  
  
"SHhh, my misao, everything's all right now, your Aoshi-sama's here.."  
  
Minutes passed and Jade calmed down eventually, as though knowing that she is being protected now.  
  
She lay her head down on Aoshi's chest, her mumblings decreasing as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Aoshi smiled as he tightened his embrace around Jade, savouring the moment, where he could feel  
  
that familiar warmth, that familiar form and the familiar closeness....  
  
====================================  
  
Jade opened her eyes slowly and found herself looking straight into Aoshi's eyes.  
  
"Sensei!" Jade exclaimed, blushing furiously.  
  
Aoshi, startled, put her on the ground slowly and said,  
  
"I heard you talking in your sleep last night, and you were shouting by the time i was here, so  
  
i tried to calm you.."  
  
"Oh..Aki always tell me that i made a lot of noise when sleeping. Very sorry if i have affected your  
  
sleep, Sensei."  
  
"It's okay, did you know what were you talking about in your sleep?"  
  
"Not really, everything's such a blur. I just remembered seeing a pair of blue eyes, like yours,  
  
Sensei, and i also saw these beautiful throwing knives, just like the ones Aki gave me..."  
  
"Aki gave you knives?"  
  
"Well, he saw me eyeing it not long ago, and he bought it for me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
Knives? Are they KUNAIS?  
  
IS she starting to remember?  
  
Why doesn't she remember what she said in her sleep?  
  
Stop it Aoshi.  
  
You need to be patient, remember?  
  
But she's falling for that Aaron guy..  
  
Damn, what the hell are you thinking Aoshi?  
  
==================================== 


	9. Listen to me

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
*thanks Chris, you just have to wait and see!!:D*  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jade left for school shortly while Aoshi went to do some "work" from the government.  
  
Taking out a little shell from his pocket, he mumbled. "Boshin!Oei!Can you hear me through this thing?"  
  
Aoshi and his friend Boshin had found out a way to contact each other through the world by a magical shell  
  
enchanted by Boshin's shaman friend.  
  
"Yes yes.Here am i Aoshi. And i have bad news for you." Boshin whispered back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you see, that spell that was casted on Misao, it has a side effect..."  
  
"Side effect?"  
  
"If you do not return her to the Meiji Era in 2 weeks time, she might.."  
  
"Might WHAT?"  
  
"She will be stuck in the other world forever, living as Jade Hanashi."  
  
"But will she adjust herself in time?"  
  
"If she can't adjust, you can always send her back first.."  
  
"But you said that she must return in 2 weeks time.."  
  
"Listen Aoshi, she must return in order to maintain her "soul" in the Meiji Era, so it's perfectly  
  
allright if she return to the other world after going through the ritual.."  
  
Aoshi was speechless. This seemed to be getting more difficult.  
  
"Boshin! 2 weeks is too short!I-"  
  
"Listen Aoshi, no matter by hook or by crook, just get her back to the Meiji Era by two weeks.I'll  
  
be doing the ritual for her as well as you. Remember...I have to go now, got an important meeting.."  
  
"Boshin!! Wait!!"  
  
"Bye Aoshi."  
  
-damn-  
  
Aoshi thought. This is not good at all. How in the WORLD will he get JADE to come with him to the   
  
Meiji Era?  
  
====================================  
  
A few days has passed and Aoshi thought of a plan. Walking down to the principal's office, he slipped  
  
a letter into his files.  
  
LETTER TO THE PRINCIPAL OF SHOYO HIGH  
  
To the principal of Shoyo High  
  
Please allow Mr Shinomori Aoshi to take Jade Hanashi out of class any time and day he wants in order  
  
for the government's services. Any tests or exams Miss Jade Hanashi is going to take will be postponed  
  
until further notice. This document is highly confidential and be sure that FULL permission is given.  
  
From : Head government office  
  
=====================================  
  
Jade was dozing off during maths class with Aaron trying to wake her up.  
  
"Jade..psst..Ja-de.." Aaron whispered.  
  
"zzzz" replied Jade.  
  
"So did you beat up any thugs that day?" Aaron teased.  
  
Jade sat up immediately, she had not told anyone about what happened. Only Mr Aoshi knew.  
  
"Nah, didn't see anyone. Anyway.."  
  
Just then, Aoshi walked into the class, upon greeting the maths teacher, he passed the teacher  
  
a little note from the principal. The maths teacher, paled, nodded and said out loud.  
  
"Miss Jade Hanashi, you are excused for the rest of today. Please pack your bag and follow Mr Aoshi."  
  
Shocked, Jade opened her mouth to ask.  
  
"No questions, just run along." Her maths teacher said sternly.  
  
Packing her bag, all her classmates turned their heads and bombarded her with questions.  
  
Aaron then shooed them away but asked Jade in a concerned voice.  
  
"Jade, what's up?"  
  
"Aaron.. i don't know. I seriously don't know."  
  
=====================================  
  
Jade has been trailing behind Aoshi since they've stepped out of the class. Aoshi had been trying  
  
to strike up a conversation by asking if he could carry her bag for her(strange huh) but was turned  
  
down. He tried again.  
  
"Jade, your bag looks heavy, should I-"  
  
"Nono.. thanks very much Sensei, i can handle it."  
  
-same old misao- Aoshi thought.  
  
===================================  
  
They were still walking when Jade suddenly burst out.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Startled, Aoshi looked at her deeply.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that, why did you call me out of class all of a sudden, and i just think that you are  
  
very weird. Letting me stay at your house, saving me. It's not that i'm not grateful, it's just that  
  
you are confusing me, in many ways. I'm just not myself now and you are adding to it. I-"  
  
Before Jade could say another word, Aoshi enveloped her in a hug which shocked Jade.  
  
"Sensei.What are you doing..."  
  
"Shh..listen, i know you are confused. Just listen to me okay?"  
  
Jade then relaxed in his arms.  
  
"I need you to train, to be trained in martial arts, by me..."  
  
"What for-" Jade cut in.  
  
"Shh.. Just listen. Let's leave out the reason. Just train with me all right? I'll teach you  
  
and there's a mission you and I need to complete together.."  
  
"W-hat? How come? Why me? I .. I.."  
  
"Jade, calm down. You'll meet me every maths lessons all right? I've already explained to your teacher  
  
so you can get out of class without any problems.."  
  
Jade, still a little frozen in Aoshi's arms , just brieftly nodded her head.  
  
Putting Jade down, Aoshi started to walk away when Jade cried out, clutching her head.  
  
=flashes in Jade's mind=  
  
A tall person with ice blue eyes calming her down when she was afraid...  
  
An old man in front of a restaurant...  
  
The same tall man's back view as he walk away..  
  
=flashes stop=  
  
"ARG!!!!" Jade whimpered in pain as Aoshi rushed to her side.  
  
"Blue eyes.. Ice blue eyes.." She said softly, before passing out.  
  
=================================  
  
In the next chapter, it will reveal be the beginning of the "training" and we shall see  
  
if Aoshi can get Jade back to the Meiji Era.. Will Jade agree to go? Or will Aoshi  
  
force her to go in some other ways? Stay tune, drop in a review..and you'll find out!!! 


	10. Training and sharing

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
*thanks to all who reviewed!*  
  
Luli451 : Yup, she's 17.:D Glad that you took the time to read my story! thanks!  
  
CurlsofSerenity : hehe, well their actual relationship is not between teacher/student so .. hehe  
  
and also, Jade will still have those killer headaches...  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jade slowly opened her eyes, her head still aching in pain. She found herself in the sickbay  
  
of the school. Remembering what happened, she thought silently.  
  
'Damn, i'm always fainting in front of Mr Aoshi, he must have thought that i'm a useless  
  
weakling who couldn't handle a small headache..'  
  
Jade then slapped her hand against her forehead.  
  
'Jade Hanashi! What the hell are you thinking about! Why should you care how Mr Aoshi thinks  
  
of you' Jade scolded herself.  
  
Just then, Aoshi walked in.  
  
"Sensei!" Jade exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Yes. I should get back to class now." Jade tried to get up but was stopped by Aoshi.  
  
"Just rest. You are excused from class remember?"  
  
"Oh. Right."   
  
==============================  
  
The following hours were of silence while Aoshi meditated and Jade watched him in awe.  
  
Jade, tired and bored by the silence, spoke up.  
  
"Sensei, why did you choose me for the training?"  
  
Aoshi stopped meditating and turned towards her.  
  
"I mean, you could choose Yuki or Sakura or those girls who always seem to be very happy to   
  
cooperate with you..."  
  
Aoshi nearly smiled.  
  
"Jade, so you're saying you're not happy to cooperate with me?"  
  
"No.No.. Not at all. I mean, i think i gave you a bad impression of myself."  
  
"Well, actually, i think you're quite a nice and independent student and the government wanted me  
  
to choose capable students to be invovled.(haha)"  
  
"Oh, but i'm not sure i could do it. My martial arts sucked. You have always kicked my butt when  
  
we were sparring during physical education."  
  
Aoshi did not reply but asked.  
  
"Jade, why did you keep having those headaches?"  
  
Jade hesitated for a while, before replying.  
  
"I don't know, i feel as though someone wants me to know something, something about myself, my life,   
  
i don't know. Aaron always say that my life is more than just being simple like this..."  
  
Not wanting to continue, Jade changed the topic again.  
  
"So, Sensei, why are you so cold towards everyone?" Jade ventured.  
  
Seeing that Aoshi was silent, Jade tried to change the topic again but Aoshi stopped her.  
  
"Well, i'm not cold to everyone, especially people who are close to my heart."  
  
"Oh, your girlfriend you mean?"  
  
"She, she's my happiness, to phrase it in this way. Everytime i'm with her, i find peace  
  
and happiness."  
  
"Is she good at martial arts?"  
  
Aoshi nearly grinned at this.  
  
"Hm..not exactly, but she's improving everyday."  
  
"Sensei, i'm sure you would find her."  
  
"Well, i think i will too." Aoshi replied, giving Jade one of his rare smiles.  
  
==================================  
  
The "training" sessions began.  
  
Everytime, Aoshi will try to "regain" Jade/Misao's skills back in Kempo and in Kunai throwing.  
  
"Ok Jade, today we are going to train in Kunai throwing."  
  
"Woah, these are just like the knives Aki gave me!" Jade cried out excitedly.  
  
"Yes, You must throw them carefully or you'll injure yourself."  
  
Aoshi then taught Jade the basics of Kunai throwing, starting with close range throwing and then   
  
slowly to far range throwing. It was then Aoshi realised that Jade/Misao did not lose her skills  
  
afterall. They were slowly coming back to her.  
  
The following training sessions were of Kempo and Aoshi wanted to train her stamina and agility first.  
  
He then brought her to the woods nearby and instructed her to jump from tree to tree.  
  
"WHAT?JUMP FROM TREE TO TREE?" That was Jade's reaction when she first heard what she was supposed  
  
to do.   
  
She then practiced by jumping short distances first, then moved on to larger distances on the ground.  
  
It was when Aoshi thinks that she is ready for the "trees".  
  
Taking a careful step towards the highest branch, Jade prepared to take the flying leap.  
  
It was a nice jump with a beautiful landing.  
  
Jade grinned and with much more confidence, jumped from tree to tree successfully.  
  
She then came to the last tree in the woods, one of the longest distance the she needed to jump.  
  
Preparing to take off, took a running step towards the jump.  
  
The flashes of white in her mind came suddenly.  
  
"An oniwanbanshu will NEVER give up easily!"  
  
"She taking a huge jump"  
  
"A man with red hair saving her."  
  
=end of flashes=  
  
Her head was aching terribly now, her hands moved to clutch her head tightly and she lost her  
  
balance.  
  
Aoshi, watching from below, sensed that something was wrong, ran forward to catch her before  
  
she landed heavily on the ground. He caught her just in time and held her tightly in his arms  
  
while he landed.  
  
Jade looked and Aoshi and blushed.   
  
"Sorry Sensei, i wasn't focused."  
  
Aoshi then put her down and asked,  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I , urm, some images flashed through my mind, like this guy with red hair..."  
  
"Kenshin." Aoshi blurted out.  
  
"Huh? Who?" Jade asked, confused.  
  
"Oh nothing, just a friend."  
  
==============================  
  
Another week passed.  
  
Aoshi was running out of time. He had to bring Jade back to the Meiji Era today whether  
  
she was ready or not.  
  
Interupting her class once more, Aoshi brought her into the woods.  
  
"Sensei, are we jumping trees again?"  
  
"Jade, i, i.. i'm going to bring you to a special place all right.."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Aoshi opened the shell Boshin gave him and whispered in it.  
  
A blue swirl of energy started to form around them.  
  
Jade started to panic. She was scared now.   
  
=Jade's POV=  
  
Oh god. Why did Mr Aoshi bring me here?  
  
And why is there an energy circle around us?  
  
What is he trying to do?  
  
=end POV=  
  
Jade then decided to run away but was stopped by Aoshi.  
  
"Jade, come here!" Aoshi ordered.  
  
"NO! Get away from me.." Jade cried out as she turned to run.  
  
With lightning speed, Aoshi caught up with her and knocked her unconcious.(Sorry i couldn't think  
  
of a more suitable way) Carrying Jade, he jumped into the ball of swirling energy before it disappeared.  
  
============================== 


	11. Blast to the Past

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
*thanks to all who reviewed!*  
  
  
  
*Note : A GREAT BIG HUG TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THEY MEANT ALOT TO ME! sorry for not updating  
  
for quite some time, i have been busy with tests and stuff. :D  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jade opened her eyes to see two women dressed in some ninja outfit talking at a corner.  
  
She rubbed her blurry vision and saw that they were in deep conversation. Sitting up quietly,   
  
Jade tried to stand without catching their attention. But Okon and Omasu were so alert that,  
  
once Jade stood up, they rushed over immediately.  
  
"Misao! You've finally awaken!" Okon said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Hearing that name, Jade sat back again, she curled up defensively and asked,  
  
"Who are you? I'm not Misao, I'm Jade, Jade Hanashi, What am i doing here?"  
  
It was then Jade remembered that ball of energy and Mr Aoshi knocking her unconcious.  
  
Okon and Omasu looked at the frightened Misao with concern in their eyes.  
  
Out of the blue, Jade ran to Okon and grabbed her hands,   
  
"Miss, do you know who brought me here?"  
  
"Misao, how could you forget, your Aoshi-sama brought you here.."  
  
"Aoshi-sama? Do you mean Mr Aoshi?"  
  
"I think so.."  
  
"Can i see him?" Jade grew more agitated every minute.  
  
Omasu and Okon started backing away,   
  
"Calm down Misao, he's, i think he's..-"  
  
"Here." A deep voice answered.  
  
===================================  
  
Jade turned towards the direction where she heard his voice.  
  
Anger boiled within her. She felt some sort of hate yet confusion coming from her.  
  
But now, she was here, out of nowhere, she really wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Why did Ninjas call her Misao, or why did her Sensei brought her to this god knows where.  
  
Okon and Omasu left the room leaving Aoshi and Jade alone.  
  
Once the door is closed, Jade stormed at Aoshi.  
  
"Look, Mr Aoshi or whatever your REAL name is, why the HELL did you bring me here? And where  
  
the HELL IS this place? Can u like stop being all so cryptic about EVERYTHING? Hello? I deserve  
  
to know something right? I mean, i'm dragged halfway across the country to nowhere, with strange  
  
looking NINJAS... HELLO? NINJAS? I thought they existed only like 100 years ago? Look, and i just  
  
don't get it why those TWO women kept calling me MISAO. And You have been totally PICKING on ME  
  
since you stepped into Shoyo High. For whatever reasons you have, can u JUST LET ME GO HOME NOW?"  
  
Breathing heavily after her loooooooong speech, Jade sat down on the ground.  
  
Aoshi then walked steadily until he reached Jade.  
  
He reached out and pulled her with him, out of the door and right into the next room. HER room.  
  
"Look, you are in no mood to listen to ANY thing right now so i just want you to stay in this room."  
  
Aoshi ordered. With that, he closed and door.  
  
A huge banging was heard once he close the door, Jade was trying to get out.  
  
Desperate, Aoshi ordered Okon and Omasu to lock the room.  
  
He had to make Jade remember somehow...  
  
================================  
  
Crouching in the room, Jade cried. Her tears just came tumbling down her rosy cheeks as she   
  
surveyed the room.   
  
Images of Aaron and her playing together flashed across her mind.  
  
It was when she realised that she really do love Aaron.   
  
She really missed him.  
  
"As we go on, we remember, all the times we, had together.." Jade sang softly to herself.  
  
Jade then recalled that one day, what her reaction was when she found out that this girl  
  
from Shoyo was putting her moves on Aaron.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Aaron, believe me, Tara is NOT a nice girl, she is totally wrong for you.."  
  
"Jade, i know you're worried, but believe me, i think she really loves me.."  
  
"But Aaron, i SAW her flirting with about 15 guys!"  
  
"Jade! Stop it! Just stop it! I don't need you barging into MY love life all right? Just go.."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
She had stormed off at that time, Jade recalled...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Sitting alone on the swings, Jade sniffled.   
  
"fine, if he doesn't want to belive me, it's up to him!" Jade thought to herself.  
  
She was swinging alone when rain started falling. She then hugged herself tightly and cried.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped her against a warm body.  
  
She looked back and saw him. It was Aaron.  
  
Brushing his hands off, she attempted to walk away but was stopped by another hug by Aaron.  
  
"I'm sorry. I belive you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Jade was smiling now, a full grin forming as she thought about how happy she was when  
  
Aaron hugged her.  
  
===================================  
  
In the Aioya, the oniwanbanshu were having a serious meeting.  
  
"So she doesn't remember you at all?" Okon asked Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi just nodded, a pained look in his eyes.  
  
"Woah, if she can't even remember Aoshi, i think we are in some serious trouble now.." Omasu voiced  
  
out to Okina.  
  
Okina, with his pink ribbon, thought silently and after a few minutes, said,  
  
"Why not, we try to you know, let her do some activites, train or something. Maybe by doing   
  
these, her memory can be triggered."  
  
The rest of the oniwanbanshu agreed. It was the only thing they could do now.  
  
==============================  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm a little stuck now. Open for ideas? haha. So this chapter's pretty short..  
  
A short vote please, do you all want Jade/Misao to regain her memory faster or do you all think  
  
this pace is quite all right?   
  
Please review ! And you'll have MORe to read! 


	12. Heart's missing

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
*Dragowolf: thanks for that suggestion!  
  
*Haru: hehe, i know!I love them too! But i have to create confusion in Jade/Misao!  
  
*A/M: THANKS!  
  
*CurlsofSerenity: woah, that's a great idea you've got there.:D:D, i'll see what i can do..  
  
*Misao Shinomori : That's a cool idea too!  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jade was out training today. She had finally came to a compromise between her and the oniwanbanshu.  
  
By agreeing them to let them train her, they would have to let her return to her world after 2 weeks.  
  
It was training day again. Today was Aoshi's turn to train her. She trudged slowly towards the  
  
beautiful garden of the Aioya in a ninja uniform that Okon had gotten for her. It had fitted perfectly  
  
that she felt almost comfortable wearing it.   
  
While trudging slowly towards the garden, her mind wondered.  
  
Jade looked out to a tree and as though she was hallucinating, she pictured a little girl  
  
desperately trying to climb the tree. She was no older than 5 and she was huffing and puffing  
  
as she tried to capture a hold on one of the branches. The little girl, was wearing a ninja   
  
uniform too, her hair in a cute braid. She watched on as the little girl prepared to leave   
  
herself up to the higest branch when she saw the little girl slipped and was about to fall.  
  
Jade was about to reach out to the "little girl" when she "saw" a man rushing towards her.  
  
As though by habit, she called out, "Aoshi-sama.."  
  
The two words that came out of her mouth shocked herself as the "images" dissolved, leaving the  
  
tree alone once again.  
  
Unable to tear her eyes away from that old tree, she walked towards it.  
  
On reaching the tree, she noticed two names carved on it:  
  
Misao-chan and Aoshi-sama  
  
Tracing the carved words gently with her fingertips, she saw the images again.  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Misao!Put away that knife at once!"  
  
"But..Aoshi-sama, i want to see names on.. on tr.ee." 5 year old Misao tried to get her point across  
  
to Aoshi.  
  
"I'll do it, ok? We'll put Misao-chan's on top right?"  
  
Misao shook her head and pouted.  
  
"No, i wan..t Aoshi-sama's name..on.. tre.e."  
  
[end flashback]  
  
Jade was getting a headache now, but she was determined.   
  
Swinging at the first branch, Jade was determined to climb the tree once more. She believed  
  
that climbing it might help her recall some things which Aki didn't tell her about.  
  
Brushing away falling leaves, she reached higher until she saw that familiar high branch she saw  
  
in her mind.   
  
It was as though history repeated itself, Jade missed at the very same step and was falling at rapid  
  
speed. She closed her eyes as she silently hoped for her "saviour".  
  
Like a miracle, Aoshi indeed appeared and caught her just before she landed.  
  
Without hesitating, she asked.  
  
"Sensei, who's Misao?"  
  
=====================================  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat as he struggled to find a way to explain to Jade.  
  
Instead of a reply, he said  
  
"Omasu's looking for you, it's about something important."  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Jade shrugged and walked back towards Omasu's room.  
  
===================================  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
I came back all alone  
  
Back to that lonely place  
  
Where the moon was high  
  
Where the stars run dry  
  
Where there's no hope in any way  
  
My body grew cold as I cry  
  
All alone in the darkest night  
  
Without any trust  
  
Without any love  
  
Without my love's comfort  
  
It was then I realized how much I missed you  
  
It was then I realized that simple truth that i want you  
  
It was then that I knew  
  
That my heart's all broken   
  
My spirit's all sunken  
  
By just that very though of being without you..  
  
Come back to me, my misao  
  
==============================  
  
AN/:  
  
Sorry that this chapter is sooooooo short! I have like 5 tests this week, so i'll make it up  
  
to all reviewers the next chapter all right? remember to review my fic! They brighten my day! 


	13. Faces in the dark

Memories: Makimachi Misao's journey   
  
disclaimer: None belongs to me!  
  
*ALternate universe in a way*  
  
*Dragowolf: thanks for your review! it kept mi going  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 13  
  
3 days passed quickly, it was then, Jade got so fed up by that mysterious aura that always surrounds  
  
her whenever she walks around the Aioya or whenever people are talking to her. She didn't  
  
understand why people like Omasu or Okon always call her "Mi-Jade". She tried to pry some information  
  
about the mysterious "Misao" that everyone seems to be calling alot, but to no anvail.  
  
Trudging down the hallway, she stormed into Aoshi's room.  
  
"Sensei!" Jade shouted. "Sensei!"  
  
Omasu, upon hearing her cries, replied.  
  
"Mi.. Jade, Aoshi won't be around these few days, he's gone on a mission."  
  
"WHAT? But.."  
  
"Jade, Okon and i are going cook dinner now, wanna join us?"  
  
"I'll give it a miss."  
  
===============================  
  
Back at the "other world"...  
  
Aaron was in a sitting in a daze, not bothering to listen to the teacher's lesson.  
  
Clutched tightly in his hand was a crane, Jade had folded another one for him.   
  
Aaron's POV  
  
Jade Hanashi.. where are you. I really miss you. Did that annoying Aoshi Sensei took you away?  
  
Tell me Jade, Where are you...TELL ME!  
  
===============================  
  
Jade turned around, she thought she heard someone calling for her.  
  
"Did i just hear Aaron's voice?" She thought.  
  
===============================  
  
Meanwhile, Okon and Omasu were having a conversation in the kitchen.  
  
"Okon, do you think Misao really can't remmeber any of her past.."  
  
"I don't know, everything's so complicated. Aoshi just told me that day that, Misao have this  
  
really close friend from the "other world", and by the way Aoshi spoke of him, that friend must  
  
have loved Misao alot..."  
  
"Woah, if that's the case, now i understand why Misao kept talking about this guy from her school,   
  
how they hang out together and all.." Omasu recalled.  
  
"Oh Omasu, what will we do if Misao wants to go back to her other world?"  
  
"I don't know Okon, but will she really leave Aoshi?"  
  
At that moment, both ninjas stared at each other, unsure of the answer as the girl in their house  
  
is not the old 'i only love Aoshi-sama' Misao, she's Jade Hanashi.  
  
===============================  
  
Jade was getting bored, she was bored of the Aioya, bored of the streets, bored of people   
  
who kept askin her where was she from. In one sentence, she hates this place.  
  
Her mind wondered back where things used to be much simpler. The only people that are her family  
  
and that she cares about are Aki, Aaron and her classmates. She missed the times where she will  
  
gossip with Yumi and how Aaron made her laugh and smile.  
  
'Aki, he must be soooooooooo worried right now. AKI!'  
  
In the midst of the moment, she had forgotten about Aki! Nobody had informed Aki about her whereabouts  
  
and even Aaron doesn't know where the heck is she.  
  
Rushing out at breakneck speed, she tumbled onto someone.  
  
Looking up, she exclaimed "JIYA!"  
  
Okina's expression was of surprise and happiness.  
  
"MISAO!MY PRETTY MISAO FINALLY REMEMBERED ME!SHE CALLED ME JIYA!OH MISAO!" He lunged forward  
  
and pulled Jade into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
Jade immediately pulled away.  
  
"Misao?" Okina asked, confused.  
  
"Erm, i'm sorry if me calling you Jiya means anything, it just slip through my tongue...so sorry."  
  
Turning away, Okina hid his disappointed look and replied  
  
"It's okay Miss Hanashi, I should be the one apologizing."  
  
=============================  
  
Aoshi was getting restless, it had already been a week and Misao showed no sign of recognizing him  
  
except as her 'Sensei'.  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
'Sensei'. ARGH! How i hate that word. I must make her rememeber, no matter what.  
  
I'm not going to lose her. Think Aoshi. Don't lose your cool. You're definately better  
  
than that 'Aaron guy' ANYDAY!   
  
I don't get what she sees in HIM anyway, he's not THAT good-looking, and with that BRAIN of his,   
  
he's not even fit to be part of the oniwanbanshu, much less to be with Misao!  
  
I'll show her tonight, i will.  
  
(sorry, Aoshi's being a little OCC..:P)[He's getting all jealous and sick of the idea of Misao  
  
liking Aaron and choosing him over HIM!]  
  
==============================  
  
Night came in a haze. After bumping into Jiya, Jade set to look for Aoshi-sensei.  
  
She knew that Aoshi-sensei will have a way to let her communicate with Aki.  
  
Skipping down the corridor, she pushed open Aoshi's door and walked in.  
  
The room was pitch black and apparently nobody in sight. Sighing, she turned to exit  
  
when suddenly, a pair of arms hugged her waist from behind.  
  
Letting out a scream, she tried to free herself when a deep voice spoke  
  
"Don't be afraid, i'll not hurt you."  
  
Relaxing, she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before speaking again  
  
"Who..who are you?"  
  
"Come on Misao, or is it Jade now, you know me. Just search your mind..."  
  
"I..i really have no idea, please release me now.."  
  
Jade was getting scared, that person instead of releasing her, clutched her even tighter.  
  
"Please let me go or i'll scream, i'll really scream.."   
  
Silence.  
  
Jade opened her mouth and prepared to scream for help when she was thrown on the floor and a pair  
  
of lips covered hers, muffling everything.  
  
Panicking, she squirmed and tried to evade the person's mouth but to no anvail.  
  
The room being pitch black was also no help to her as she couldn't catch a proper look  
  
at her "attacker".  
  
The attacker's kisses became more insistent as she kept resisting them.  
  
Growing impatient, the attacker growled slightly and ordered,   
  
"Kiss me Misao, or you'll regret it."  
  
It was then Jade lost it.  
  
"GET OFF ME!I'M NOT MISAO!I'M JADE! JADE! JADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Using her body weight, she managed to escape from the attacker's grip and she bolted out of the door.  
  
Tear-covered, she rushed into her 'room' and broke down in sobs.  
  
'Aaron.. i really need you now, you are the one who sees me as me, and Aki too. I need both of you  
  
now..'  
  
=======================================  
  
A/N  
  
hehe, who's that attacker? Is it Aoshi? Or SOMEONE ELSE?  
  
Keep guessing, here's a HINT  
  
I MIGHT be adding a NEW character, that person IS from the original RK cast!  
  
See that button down there! Review please! And you'll find out EVERYTHING in DUE time!  
  
*P.S I'm having my exams soon so.. I'll try to finish up quickly..Reviews keep me going..THANKS!* 


End file.
